Give Me A Hand
by Kurogamine-The Light Shadow
Summary: "So you think that I don't deserve to have my child? That I've changed a lot, huh? Did my father ever think I will change to such a person when he kept scolding me for whatever I did! Or the fans that never saw the real me but only my appearance and modeling career?" "Kise-" "What about you,Aominecchi! Did you ever think of me when you humiliated me like that in the InterHigh?"
1. Prolugue

**I DO NOT OWN KnB OR THE COVER IMAGE... lucky the ones who do...**

 **Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

"Father?..."

A tiny red haired called as he was staring at something that he was holding in his little hands. The older man with the same hair color as the boy, turned his attention towards the smaller.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you think Tsumiki and Satoki will like their gifts?"

A slight smile found its way to the older males lips.

"Of course they will. You have spent much time on finding something proper for both of them, and I believe your choice is _perfect_." He said. The little boy still seemed to be fidgeting inside, and the father was aware of the fact, so he just stayed silent and waited…

"Father?..." The young red haired called again, this time more unsure.

"Hmm?" The slight tremor in the little boy's voice did not get missed by the father.

"Do you think... Tsumiki will like what I have painted for her?"

The crimson locks of the father shuddered as he let out a soft and quiet chuckle and leant towards his son to leave a kiss on top of his head. The boy sighed and got more comfortable in his seat.

"Son, you have the best painting among all the children in your age, there's no way any one wouldn't like your painting."

"But father, it's not perfect and-"

"Seiichi," The boy stops as he hears his fathers reassuring voice.

"Look at me," the boy rose his head and stared into his father's mismatched eyes with his uncertain ocean blue ones. "You doubt my words?"

The little figure tensed up again. "No," The older male smiled widely that was weird of him, and that made the younger smile in return. "Good. Remember, you are my son, and you are absolute." The father states firmly.

.

The driver stopped the car they were in, and the redheads both unlocked their safety belts. The driver then got off and rushed to open the car's door for them.

"Seiichi ," The father called as his son moved to get off the car. Standing on his knees on the seat, the boy turned to his father, "Yes?'

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Hmm... I'd rather go alone father, I can do it!"

"I am absolutely sure that is true." The elder replied disappointedly, but easily hid it.

"Akashi sama, We'll be late for the meeting if we don't hurry." Much with hesitation, the driver uttered towards the master carefully. He also disliked to distract their father-and-son moments as well as the redhead pair.

"Oh, sorry." The boy said, quickly wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks father, I love you." He said and hurriedly got off the car. He stopped for a moment and looked at the driver with a gorgeous smile, "Please make sure that you will take father to the meeting on time."

"Sure, Seiichi sama! Have nice moments!" The boy walked away towards the house their car had been stopped against.

"Like the father, like the son..." The words left the driver's mouth in whisper. He then closed the door to go back to his seat. In the car, the father was covering his upper face with one hand, his other hand gritted on his lap. _'_ _Why, Akashi Seiichi... Why do you have to make father unable to breathe without you...'_

A certain driver muffled his chuckle at the sight he viewed in the front mirror of the car. He had been driving Akashi since long ago. But he had closely observed how everything changed since the young Akashi, Seiichi, was born...

Akashi pressed the button on his left side where his arm was resting before his son's sweet goodbye, and the dark glass near him slowly started moving down.

He was Seijouro Akashi, yes... He was _absolute,_ yes... but there was one undoubted fact, and it was _He couldn't live without his son even for an instant..._

"Shall we go, master Akashi?" The driver asked in mirth.

"Yes," and the car moved away...

* * *

 ***Ding Dong***

Four heads turned towards the door of the house, two from the kitchen, and two smaller ones from the living room, two pink haired females and two blue haired males.

"Must be Akashi kun's son! He's always the first!" The pink haired said, and received a nod from his blue haired husband.

"Mom, can I open the door?"...

"wa-" It wasn't a good time for screaming, definitely not. Muffling a scream that could reach the other end of the country with a simple attempt of pushing your hand on your agaping mouth would be a better decision, and the pinkette was aware of it and acted right away. Closing her eyes, she tried to inhale and exhale deeply to at least remove the pressure that couldn't be released by a real scream. A _real_ one.

"T-Tsu-...Tsumikiiii! Y-You shouldn't scare mom like this! aahhh..." She said after some moments, looking down at the little pink haired girl that had a blank expression in her face.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to, but I've been standing here for a while, I even asked you whether I can open the door one more time."

"Really?! O-oh..." The mother seemed confused, looking much amusing for her husband that prefered to watch from his own corner instead of interfering.

 ***Ding Dong***

It seemed every one except the little Tsumiki had forgotten about the person waiting behind the door...

"Never mind! You wanna open the door right? Go on, Tsumiki!" The mother winked at her little daughter that was standing -well, had been standing!- beside her, and she ran towards the door as both of her parents watched her. The mother sighed deeply again.

But wait, who said that a certain observing blunette could run away from being punished for having his enjoyable chuckling moments while the pinkette's heart was jumping out of her chest _only_ because of her daughter's lack of presence that resembled exactly her FATHER?!

"Tetsu kun..." Oh oh... Long pink locks were covering her face. Well, the blunette knew when his wife was really angry. He tried to find the words to calm her but...

"Hidoi Tetsu kun! I know that you even some times hiddenly encourage her to do this to me again and again! How can you~?!"

That was absolutely not how he expected _Momoi Satsuki_ to react at times like this. Although the tears that were now forming in her large eyes made her look even more lovable and amusing, but he could at least calm her to make up for something that half of it was kind of his fault. He walked towards her and wraped his arms around her gently.

"Sorry, Sa-chan." He said with his usual monotone. Momoi leant into the hug with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

"It's not my fault that your scared face is so adorable that I can't stop wanting to see it again."

"Tetsu kun!" The heat that rushed towards Momoi's face made her complain. The male let out a chuckle.

"Alright. If you stop being so cute then I'll stop her from scaring you."

"TETSU KUUUN!"

Another chuckle left the male's mouth, this time a bit louder.

"Ok ok." The monotonic voice was something that never changed about the blue haired. He planted a soft kiss on Momoi's forehead. "Let's go check the kids."

Momoi noded. _'Kuroko Tetsuya kun... I'd never regret my hard endeavors in all those years for winning your heart...'_

* * *

The little Tsumiki came to the top of her toes and stretched her arms up to reach the handle, her long pink hair hanging freely on her back. And finally she made it, she pulled the handle and stepped back to leave space for the door to open. As it got open wider, a boy with crimson hair, wearing a red T-shirt with a black basketball seeming to be aiming toward a black hoop on it, and a pair of black shorts that cover his legs upper than the knees, holding two colorful bags -well almost every one knows that the birthday gifts are in them!- and a piece of paper -That he's way hiding it!-, revealed against her sight.

A slight blush covered her pale cheeks. "S-Sei kun." She greeted simply with no other expressions than the blush in her face. Soon after, the other boy with the exact same face as his twin sister but with the blue orbs and hair as his father, appeared behind the girl.

"Sei!" He greeted with a bright smile.

"Happy birthday, Tsumiki, Satoki." Akashi Seiichi greeted calmly as he had been taught.

"Thanks! Come on! Why are you still standing there?!" The boy of the twin uttered and led Seiichi inside the house and the three move in. Now the Kuroko couple were coming out of the kitchen with smiles that the children found them weird.

"Hey look who we have in here!" Momoi said.

"Hello, Satsuki san, Testsuya san." Seiichi said as he let a very small smile form on his lips.

 _'Seriously! He looks and talks just like Akashi kun.'_ The two elders thought.

"Sei! We'll be waiting for you in the living room! don't make it long! I have a new video game to show you!" The blue haired boy, Satoki, Tsumiki's twin brother said, and the twin then left the hall to the living room. Seiichi just noded.

Momoi and Kuroko walked closer to the little boy, and the female knelt in front of him to reach his height.

"Ne! How's Akashi kun?"

"Father is doing fine. And right now he had to leave for a meeting, but he promised that he'll pay you and the twin a visit soon."

Momoi couldn't resist the chuckle caused by Seiichi's cuteness. The boy reached his left hand and held the gift bags toward her. "These are for Satoki and Tsumiki. I hope they will like them."

"Aww so kind of you Seiichi kun! Thank you very much! Of course they will like them!" Taking the bags from him, Momoi replied.

"Also..." Hesitantly, the boy started again. But this time the hesitation did not affect his firm voice. ' _You are my son... and you are absolute.'_ He remembered his fathers words. Now, that had been interesting enough to make Kuroko kneel in front of him too. Once again, his hand reached out towards the couple, this time his right hand.

"I painted this for Tsumiki, I'd be glad if you keep this somewhere safe for me."

Kuroko grabbed the paper in the boys hand that looked to have a high quality, not really relating to "Kid's painting", morely used for official matters maybe?

"Umm... Ok! But doesn't Seiichi kun want to give it to her himself?" Momoi asked in confusion.

"I do, but I'd like you to keep it for me until I find the proper time to give it to her." The boy uttered, morely seeming like he was giving a command than a request, but too politely to curve and elders eyebrow in frown. The adults both nodded, looking at the painting with admiration in their eyes. Well, if any of them believed that kids can not paint professionally, they both had changed their minds now!

"Sei! Do you really have to make your greetings this long?!" Finally reaching to his patience limits, Satoki came to the hall with her sister following behind. The Kuroko couple stood up, with Momoi hiding the painting behind her and winking at the little red head. The boy bowed slightly and left toward the twin. He may have looked as hard and matured like his father, but he was still a kid. A very sweet and cute one. And this was very clear in his crimson orbs because any one could see the passion for _"playing"_ in his eyes as he walked toward his friends.

Momoi and Kuroko looked at each other with a smile, the male wrapping his arm around the female's waist...

* * *

"Daddy! No! Waiiit! Please! Pleaaaaase!"

"Ahh, for the sake of God Ryu! I'm tired with it already!"

A certain blond tried to split the little brunette clinging to his leg. As he gently unwrapped the thin arms around his right leg, he knelt in front of him, still holding his arms. "Listen, Ryuji. This is the twentieth time you are stopping us us in front a store-"

"But daddy you promised to buy me a new basketball!" The boy cut off the older blond and pointed to the yellow basketball in the sport store they were standing against.

"You already have four basketballs, and I bought you the last one barely a month ago! Also, I don't remember promising you to buy a new one!"

The older frowned, and that made the little brunette pouted. He crossed his arms and turned to his back, his cute bunny faced back-pack facing the father. "I'm not coming unless you buy me that yellow colored basketball in that store!"

"God... Your're giving me headache... Alright Ryuji kun! If you don't want to go to the party then I'll call Miyuji san to come here and take you home! That way I'll be able to go back to the studio as well!"

The thought of missing the twin's birthday party and having to deal with that black haired do-this-do-that woman with that scary glasses of her made the boy quickly return and take back his words. "But daddy! Miyuji san is old and creepy and boring! She just orders me to tidy my room and eat apples and go to the toilet once an hour!"

The blond chuckled at imagining how spity the bond between the woman and his child was. Because the woman also sometimes exaggerated minor disobedient from the kid when meeting with the blond or his wife after a long time of baby sitting Ryuji.  
"Ryuji, that's not the way you must talk about an elder, buy the way Miyuji san is only 25! Just a year older than your mom!"

"Hey dad! Don't you compare her with my angelic mom!" remebering his mom, the boy sighed and started again... "You know... When I grow up, I will take mommy to a looong trip! Some where without that woman and where mom doesn't have to go to work and she can rest a bit so her head won't hurt every time she comes back home from work..."

"And what about me?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Daddy always have recordings or photo shoots so... I thought he already wouldn't want to come with us and prefers to rest instead... I wouldn't want to bother him so he can rest and play with me and talk to mommy and I when we come back?..." The boy paused. His father smiled dramatically and ruffled his hair.

"I'd love you to take me to that trip with your mom too you know..." The blond stared at the boy's foxy honey eyes. The eyes that no one could deny that completely resembled to his. The ones that shined like the sun, just like his own eyes. He tried to pick the right words, but he failed. Because there, for some reasons he didn't know, he felt a hole in his mind. A big _black_ hole that sucked the words in it.

"Buy the way little puppy! You're mommy firstly belongs to me if you didn't know!" After some moments, this sarcasm was the only thing he found to throw at the little brown haired.

"Eh?! But you just compared my lovely mom with that disgusting woman!"

And here we go, another black, sucking hole got born in his head. "Ryuji."

"She's an old witch!"

"RYUJI KUN," the threat in the blond father's voice silenced the boy.

"Alright, No Miyuji san, no basketball, no birthday party."

"Da-"

"We'll go home, I'll take a nap, you play a video game."

"But daddy!"

The blond's cell-phone suddenly started buzzing, so he stood up to pulled it out of hid side pocket. Seeing the screen, he looked back at the kid, ignoring his complains. "Ryu, It's the director, could you not make any noise for a few minutes? Daddy will buy you an ice-cream if you do so!"

Not waiting for a respond, he accepts the call... "Hello Matsuko san!"

"Daddyyyy!" The kid bumped his little foot on the ground, but just received a glare from his father as he put his trigger finger on his nose tip and murmured a 'hush', and then, returned to his talk on the phone. "Oh, a new movie shoot? I'd be glad but-..."

 _'This is not fair...'_ The boy thought. He had been trying to be a good boy so far, but his daddy had been keeping not accepting his attempts as well. That really _was_ unfair. He quietly lowered his head. His beautiful honey eyes that were shining yet, yes. But not reflecting cheer and happiness any more, mostly because there was a thick watery cover of tears on them. Little Ryuji looked up at his father again. He was way faintly laughing while talking on the phone, and was a bit further from the boy now. His eyes jumped from one thing to another time to time, but never to the kid. It was like he couldn't see Ryuji standing just a meter away from him, like he was not there, maybe didn't even exist?...

* * *

Little hands clenched to Aomine's T-shirt on his shoulders as the Kuroko household revealed in front of their sights. He smiled at how excited the angel in his arms was, to see and play with her friends again, although she had been with them just the day before.

"Look dad, isn't that Ryu chan?"

Aomine took his eyes from the angel face to watch the point she was looking at, and recognized the little brunette, the little Ryuji. As they got closer, his eyes started widening by seeing Ryuji's damp face, but quickly hid his shock. The boy and the Aomine pair finally reached to each other a bit further from the Kuroko household. Aomine stopped a few steps away from the brown haired, bent his knees and put the girls on her feet gently. "What are you doing here alone, Ryuiji? Where's your dad?" He ruffled the boys hair and shot him a happy smile.

"He... He's... I..."

Aomine sighed as he managed to resist a scowl opening its way to his face. "how did you find your yous way to here?! I mean-"

"Daddy has taken me to Kuroko Oji san's house when he had a photo shoot and couldn't take me with him, and mom was also at work, so he dropped me here..."

"I see... Just how strong are you in remembering things huh?!" Aomine's hand moved to ruffle the soft brown hair again, but the boy flinched.

"C'me one! What's with that face?! Let's not make the twins wait more for you guys!" Reaching his arm out, the adult invited the kid for a ride in his arms.

Ryuji looked up. "But..."

"Come one Ryu chan, Dad's rides are always fun," The little girl said and hung her arms around Aomine's neck, waiting for him to lift her. The tanned father chuckled and wrapped his left arm around the girl's fragile thighs. His free arm was still out, inviting Ryuji.

"It's alright, I'll let your father know that I take you Tetsu's place, now came!" He hardly swallowed _"your worthless father"_ in his statement, and then flashed another assuring smile towards the boy. Ryuji hesitantly got closer to Aomine. By the second that Aomine's hand touched the boy, he pulled him closer carefully and started tickling him, finally managing to make him smile.

"O-oji san! Don't!" The boy complained at first, but then he started smiling and then laughing and shouting _"Stop it, Aomine Oji san!"_ his lungs out. Now, it seemed that he had forgotten about what had been bothering him, at least for now. The free right arm of the adult wrapped around Ryuiji's legs, and the owner of it picked both of the kids up, so carefully as if he was picking up two fragile rare buds, then he walked the not really long distance between them and Kuroko's place.

"See? it's like clouds are carrying you." The little girl in Aomine's arms uttered to Ryuji, and he nodded.

"What the fu-... Ahhh...Daisy! Your dad is a well built basketball player! I'm not a cloud! okay?!" sweat dropping, Aomine said while walking.

"But dad, you really are gentle like a cloud..."

"Among all the gentle things, why something so fluffy like a cloud?!"

"um... Don't know... Because you _are_ like a cloud?" The kids both giggled. With a sigh escorted with a smile, Aomine gave up. The sound of his daughter's giggle made his mind go empty from everything, but pure happiness, and also a bit of bitterness of a memory, of something, no, rather some one... He pressed all his worries away as he pressed a soft kiss on the girls bedhead.

As they reached to the entrance of the Kuroko household, the kids landed on their little feet again slowly. Seconds after pressing the button of the door bell, a light blue haired man appeared in front them. "Aomine kun." He smiled.

"Yo Tetsu! It's been a while!" Aomine rubbed his nape.

"Yeah." Kuroko slightly chuckled. "Come on in," He knelt, and patted Ryuji's head, who was standing closer to the door than the little girl. Seeing Kise no where around, he intimately looked at Aomine. But Aomine's whole reaction was a long sigh.

Kuroko looked at the little boy again. "The kids are waiting for you two."

Ryuji smiled back and nodded. He then looked back at the girl. "Are?! Dei chan? aren't you coming?"

But the angel's hands were clenched to her now-hunching-down father's collar.  
"I am." She answered shortly.

"What's wrong Daisy? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No." She hugged Aomine's neck.

"Then what's wrong?" Aomine's large hand carefully landed on Daisy's little back.

"Won't you come with me?" Little Daisy murmured in his neck.

A smile curled Aomine's lips, and he hugged his angel completely.

"I can't, little one. But I promise to come to pick you soon when the party's over!"

Slowly, and with obvious hesitation, Daisy pulled back, while her little warm hands were still contacting his father's skin on his cheeks, making the difference between the color of her pale skin and the Aomine's tanned one much more evident. Her night-blue hair matched the color of her unique large eyes, and just the same color as his father's.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Aomine winked.

Daisy made a smile smile. Taking a step backward, she splited from his dad.

"Let's go then, Dei chan?" Ryuji smiled and held his hand out for the girl. His bright smile reminded the two adults of a certain blond. Daisy grabbed Ryuji's hand and the kids got inside the house.

"Awww looks who's come!" Hearing a certain females voice coming from inside the house made a creep spread in Aomine's tummy. "A-Ah Tetsu! I wanted to visit the twin b-but I guess I'll be going right now before your damn wife shows up!"

Kuroko nodded, not really satisfied by the words his wife had been mentioned with. However, he couldn't help but smile inside him at how stupid both of the childhood friends were when it came to behaving towards each other. Much out of expecting, Aomine got caught just when he wanted to turn his back to that house and never look back to see pink hair, but it was late. And Mrs Kuroko Satsuki appeared behind her husband.

"Mou~ Dai chan! You empty-headed?" Aomine froze, then started laughing nervously. "A-Ah! Satsuki!"

"Dai chan! I'm really mad right now!" Momoi -Well! Mrs Kuroko!- scowled.

"Huh?! Like I'd care!"

"How could you plan to leave without visiting you're best childhood friend?!"

"Why would I wanna visit a noisy one like you!"

They both stopped as they heared a long and loud laugher.

"Tetsu?!/ Tetsu kun?!" So, _SO_ rare of the blunette to laugh like that! Once a century maybe?!

"I'm sorry... It's just that You two never change."

"It's always his / her fault!" The two childhood friends blurted out at the same time, and Momoi went back into the house grumpily.

Aomine sighed. His hand went up to rub his nape again in annoyance, a bitter frown taking its place in his face.

"Aomine kun." Kuroko's face was blank and cold again.

"About Ryuji kun..."

"Yeah Tetsu, I know. I'll talk to him... I'll definitely talk about the kid with that fucking Kise!" Anger could be clearly sensed in Aomine's voice.

"Thanks, Aomine kun. Please do."

Lowering his head which Kuroko replied with a slight bow, Aomine walked away silently. His steps were not as steady and strong as before. He was confused, pissed off and kind of… worried. Yeah, the always selfish Aomine Daiki was now worrying over his blond friend's life. Curses brushed out his lips as murmurs. _'Kise, go thank God that you're not here right now… Or I would-…'_. What would he do? Would he punch him the way he couldn't continue his modeling and acting career? Would that make any difference? Could that teach him how he often hurted his own kid? Could beating the life out of Kise show him how his son felt lonely and unwanted by the father he thought was the best in the whole universe? Could that make Kise realize the way he treated Ryuji made him decide to continue his way without his dad, while he was hardly five years old? Could it be possible that Kise would probably see what he was doing to his life and family?...

 _'No…'_. That definitely wasn't what Aomine needed to do to set up the mess. Not when it came to the thick-headed Kise Ryouta.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the blond's number, but didn't place the phone in his ear because he knew that the blond was loud enough that it wouldn't be necessary.

 _"AOMINECCHI!?... WHAT HAS GIVEN ME THE HO...HONOR OF YOU ...CALLING M-"_

 _'Now there's something…'_ The blue haired grits his teeth.

"Kise, Maji Burger in half an hour." He could hear the blond panting at the other end of the call.

 _"W-What?! Sorry Aominecchi I have an important thing to do right now and I can't-…"_

"Listen, Kise! You'll be there or I'll go find you and drag your shity ass to there!"

Before Kise could say any more words, Aomine had hung up, slipping his phone in his pocket…

* * *

 **Waaah it got me quit a long time to get through this chapter! And I really hope Kise kun will forgive for writing it! Ma~ Kise kun~ ^_^ We all know how kind and caring you are toward your child! Ne, minna san?!**

 **Please, review and give me your ideas of how you like this to go!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Jana~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna san! I'm really sorry for not being able to update for quit a long time! Studies have gotten really heavy and I have only a couple of weeks until my biggest educational test! I don't believe that it's important at all, but well... You know some times we have to do the things that disgust us to no ends... Studying the way I'm studying now is one of those things to me!...**

 **Any way... I'm terribly sorry to tell you guys that the purpose of this update is not putting a new chapter! Please do forgive me!**

 **This update is to make a... well... *blush slightly* Shout out for my beta reader and best friend, you could say?! Haha...**

 **Now if you don't mind... Here I go...**

 _ **Err... I don't know when I'll get to tell you a bout this shout out! But... Umm... you know... I hope it won't be really late.**_

 _ **Once I promised you that you'll always be the first reader of my stories, and by doing what I did, I mean by posting this story, I failed to keep that promise. At first I decided to drop the story because of that. Because you said that I made you disappointed by breaking my promise! That meant that I had failed to have your support, maybe your respect for me? Maybe... But then, seeing the supports of the readers, I just remembered your face when it got lit up every time I gave you my fics to read them. And you know it! You know how my heart gets lighten up when ever you make one of those bright smiles of yours! And I knew how you love kids so... How could I not write any more to see that shining smile of yours again?!...**_

 ** _I decided to keep writing this story, but this time with a change, and what will change is that... you're gonna be the first reader of every chapter I'll write from now on!_**

 _ **I hope you won't be sad or disappointed with me, and will still think of all the things we have planned for the soon coming summer...**_

 _ **And one more thing, I want you to know that I will never break that promise ever again... Please do not hesitate your supports from me...**_

 ** _I know you will kick me later for doing what I am! But I want the world to know that I have the best "best friend for ever"! Even if you would be disappointed to tell any one that you have such a friend like me..._**

 **Please... Still let me make your heart skip?... 'Cause I really love you...NIJI Chan...**

* * *

 **I hope you guys are not cursing me!**

 **Please guys... Review and tell my friend the same words... Maybe you guys could convince her and return her hopes back for me...**

 **I swear I'll put the next chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!  
Thanks a lot for bearing.**

 **Jana~**


	3. What I want for you

**I'm very sorry for the delay. I tried my best to write something worthy and this is the result...**

 **I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Thanks a lot to the dear readers who have supported me with their PMs, and specially to my beta reader for her hard work of correcting my countless mistakes despite the heavy burdens she herself has.**

* * *

 ***Ding Dong***

"I'll open the door." Kuroko said not wanting to distract his wife in the living room. He looked at the children. A red-haired girl, a black-haired girl and a purple-haired boy were missing. Which one could possibly be standing behind the door now?...

He opened the door and...

"Pff!..."

"Dammit Kuroko you just scoffed!" The red-haired man shouted angrily with a stupid posture. Kuroko covered his mouth with his right hand.

"Sorry Kagami kun. But what's _that_... on your head? You couldn't have possibly turned into a giant cat, right?"

"Shut it! Ask her!" He pointed to the little girl standing near him, with a wide smirk on her face and her hand clenched to the males loose jeans.

"Kuroko-ji!" The little, but very naughty girl greeted.

"Kagami kun, learn your language, It's not proper to speak like a freak when we've got Tamaki chan here." Kuroko looked at the girl with a soft smile. She left the fathers pants and walked toward Kuroko, opening her arms toward him to be hugged and lifted, and as expected from the kind blunette, he accepted her offer and picked her up gently, both sharing intimate glances with each other.

"Tch... What ever!"

"now, Tamaki chan, do you think you could explain what's happened to your father since the last time I met him with you yesterday? Those... _cat ears_ look hilarious on his head so much that makes me want to punch him."

"KUROKO YOU BASTARD!"

The girl started laughing aloud until she ended up feeling her lungs burning for oxygen and her belly painful. After inhaling deeply to regain her breath, she talked again.

"Taiga had them on his head when he woke up today!" The girl giggled. A vain pupped on Kagami's head, hewas trying hard to keep his tongue.

"Oh really? Well that makes sense. Be honest with me Kagami kun, do you have a tail as well? Can you purr? Do you want me to pet you? Really, don't be shy about it, just tell us." Kuroko's tone was obviously a mocking one, no doubts. The red-head's face was getting redder and redder in anger by each moment and anyone could say that he was about to explode, and the little girl was really having fun seeing how some one much... well, _much_ weaker than his father could have such a clear effect on his nerves.

The red-head's face was now matching the color of his hair, because of embarrassment or anger, or probably both. His teeth was gritting together the way Kuroko used to see in the matches they played against strong teams. And he started walking towards them. Kuroko wasn't sure what to do and Kagami was now standing in front of them. His hand raised, aiming for the little girl. The situation was really strange to Kuroko. He flinched a bit. Not that he was afraid from the red-head, it was just that he knew the giant man was sometimes unaware of his own strength and that could cause problem. And now, it was different, Kuroko was holding a fragile kid in his arms. Kagami's... His sight landed on the girl. The only thing he found in her innocent face was amusement. No fear, no shock, no frown... She was just observing every movements of his dad carefully, like she wanted to swallow him. Kagamin's giant hand was now close to the kid's face, and closer... until it very, _very_ gently and softly stopped on the girl's head, ruffling her hair fondly.

"Be a good girl and don't bother Kuroko-ji and his wife in the party, Tom." He smiled. His smile was weird, Kuroko swore. Not even in the games they won had he seen his partner smile like that. It was only and only whenever he his daughter was around. Even if he was in the darkest mood, his lips would curl up to make that smile whenever her daughter appeared out of no where. And Kuroko knew what it was, why it was like that, and how had it been created in Kagami. That was what _'being a father'_ meant after all... To love your kid. To never want her to see your dark side. To never want her to be bothered or hurt. To want to give your whole life just to see her smile... Kuroko knew that very well... He sighed. He had forgotten who he was talking about. It was _Kagami,_ Who had declined the biggest job offer in America from the company his dad worked in just because despite being born and growing up in America, his wife preferred to stay in Japan. And there was no way he would leave them in there to get the job. They had offered him the obligation to return to his country and be back in 3 days, but it was just impossible for him to not see his daughter _every night._ So his dad suggested him to commission a branch of the company in Japan, and they had talked about it with the head director of the company in America, much against their expectations he had accepted it widely. All that had happened because Kagami _could NOT_ not be close to his only daughet.

" 'kay, Taiga! Don't forget to come pick me soon after the party!" The girl said with the same smile. She tried her best not to let any one find out how she leaned to his dad's touch on her head.

"And Gimme the cat ears!"

"Huh?! Like hell I will! People were staring at me mockingly in the whole way I was taking you here and you didn't mind them being on my head at all! What makes you care about them now?! You know what?! I just decided that they suit me really well and I wanna take them to home with me!"

"Hey give them back!" The girl shouted.

"I won't!" Kagami smirked.

"TAIGA GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Kagami kun is truly stupid."

" I WILL N- WAIT! THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY KURKO?!"

"Kagami kun is so stupid that he doesn't know he shouldn't shout back at Tamaki chan."

Tamaki pouted. She knew it was her fault too, as she was the one staring to shout at first. But she wanted her cat ears. She tilted her head to the right side in an innocent way. He long double-colored red and black hair fell off her right shoulder, still pouting. He watched his dad clearly, and saw what she wanted. His eyes slipped from Kuroko-ji to her, and his expression softened. God, she was right into her plan. She even saw him not even frowning anymore.

"Daddy, please give my cat ears back?" She reached her hands towards the dad.

Kagami sighed. "Your cheating."

"What?! No way! I'm not! I just want my cat ears back..."

Another sigh by Kagami. "Alright Tom, you win. I no more know why I call you like that! Jerry suits you more than Tom!" He picked the cat ears from his head and handed them to the girl. Right after grabbing them, Tamaki struggled to release her from Kuroko's arms, and he let her down. She sheltered behind the blunette'd right leg, and made sure Kagami's hands won't reach her. Then peeked out from behind Kuroko with an evil smirk.

" _Now I know why Mrs Riko calls you Bakagami, Bakagami Taiga!"_ She said in English and ran inside the house.

"YOU LITTLE BRA-" Kagami felt a punch in his stomach...

* * *

"S-so?..."

"So?"

"A-Aominecchi you called me and told me to come here you know..." Kise's left foot was fidgeting under the table. He could't know how his stupid smile was showing off his nervousness.

"I know."

"So w-what was it for?"

"What do you think it was for?" Aomine bit a big part of his favorite burger.

"Aominecchi will you please quit playing dump and tell me why you suddenly asked me to rush to Maji Burger?!"

Aomine didn't answer. Swallowing what his mouth was containing, he took another big bite, and slid his head towards the window and watched the people outside. He wasn't going to let Kise sigh in relief so soon, he did not deserve it.

"Did you take Ryuji to Tetsu's house?" He didn't look at the blond. He could already predict all his reactions, such as the shock in his face that he was trying to hide. He knew everything. It wasn't the first time that something liked that had happened. He knew _every single thing._

"Wha-... Ye-..Yeah! Of course! How could I not?! He was waiting for it the whole week!"

"I see." He still didn't want to look at Kise. He was afraid he would lose control and punch him right in his well-formed nose.

"Alright then." He was so angry that he'd rather throw his beloved Teryaki burger into his friend's face than continue eating it. He left the remainder, and stood up. The blond looked at him in surprise

"Well, I forgot what I wanted to talk about with you, I'll leave now."

Just when he was about to leave, Kise shouted his name in rage, almost making a scene. But as soon as he realized that, he tried to calm himself and lower his voice.

"You call me and threat me to come here out of blue while I have something fucking important to do and now you suddenly say you forgot what you wanted to say?! Do you think I can accept that?!"

He was wrong to shout at Aomine, he wasn't the right one to. And if it was on Aomine to decide, he would have beat him right now because he didn't even have the right to live. Hurting your own kid was such an _unforgivable sin_ that Aomine could even kill him for doing it. And now, Kise shouting at him had driven him insane. His teeth were clenched so hard together without him being aware of it. He threw out his left hand and grabbed the collar of the male sitting in front of him, dragged him up and then out of his seat.

"A-Aominecchi what the hell is with you tonight?!"

Aomine didn't bother to look at the model, didn't even bother to reply him. He just dragged him by the collar and out of Maji burger, not caring about who he was pulling behind him that was shouting _"LET GO OF ME!"_ or _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"._ Soon enough, they were in the nearest park, probably in the darkest part of it as Aomine knew those kinds of places.

Aomine pulled Kise harsher, throwing him to the wall in front of him. His hand still clenched around the blond's collar.

"So you said you _did_ take Ryuji to Tetsu's house..." His voice as well as his face looked like an assassin now.

"Ye-"

"THEN WHY DID I FIND HIM CLOSE TO HIS HOUSE _ALONE_ AND WITH A DAMP FACE?!"...

Honey eyes went wide.

"AND WHAT WAS THAT FUCKING IMPORTANT THING YOU WERE DOING, HUH?! WAS IT MORE IMPORTANT THAT YOUR SON?!"

Kise's face paled. He knew that he had made a big mistake. He had lost his child in some damn street close to Kurokocchi's house. Like, he had _lost_ his child while there was no crowd around them and the kid was standing only a meter away from him. Alright, he deserve a big punishment. But he was at least trying to make up for his mistake. He was running in the whole areas that the kid could probably be gone. But Aomine had called him out of no where and told him to go to Maji Burger. And he had to, or else he would look fishy and his secret would get revealed.

"ANSWER ME KISE!"

His head fell down.

"I..."

"YOU WHAT?! Had a movie shot?! A photo shot?! A meeting with those fucking directors?! WAS THAT ALL WORTH LOSING YOUR KID?!"

"I know I was a fucking awful father! I know it Aominecchi! But I was trying to find him and-"

"To find him?..." Aomine did not shout any more. But his voice was filled with burning sarcasm. It burned Kise's brain. His blue eyes narrowed, and he scoffed.

"You have lost his heart, Kise, in the age that he needs you the most..." His grip on Kise's collar loosened, then set it free. Too quickly for Kise's burning brain to realize, he left the blond with another huge sucking black hole that was born in Kise's mind.

His legs gave in, making him to lean to the wall behind him. Now he knew what those scary dark holes were, and what they were sucking...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm dead x_x**

 **Please tell me what you think of it. I need your feedback.**


End file.
